1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to black particles and a manufacturing method of the same, a black toner using the same, and a particle container and a toner container.
2. Related Art
Black particles are used in various uses. For example, black particles are used as inks and toners for, e.g., inkjet, copiers and printers, and for coloring black colors of paints and plastics. Carbon blacks are generally used as black particles since they are easily available, high in density, and inexpensive.